She's all I ever had
by Ariz
Summary: Un sogfic que algo triste que narra los sentimmientos de Harry después de terminar el colegio... no soy buena para los summaries pero creo que eso explicó todo, espero que me dejen tan siquiera un review please... H/Hr 100%


Bueno, éste es el primer Fanfic que publico, espero que les guste, sé que no es la gran cosa pero a mi me gustó y para ser el primer songfic que hago pienso que no está tan mal. Aclaro que nunca he escuchado la canción y no tengo ni idea de como va pero me mandaron un cancionero por mail y venía ésta letra que me pareció que encajaba a la perfección para un Fic, tal vez no sea muy alegre pero no se me ocurría nada más que ésto. También aclaro que no está muy largo que digamos pero en lo personal me gustan los fics que no son muy extensos, ahora sí, a leer se ha dicho...  
  
"She's All I Ever Had" (Ricky Martin)  
  
Here I am. Broken wings, quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams.  
  
Here I am. Alone again and I need her now to hold my hand.  
  
¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?... siempre es lo mismo, todas las personas a las que amo tienen que salir de mi vida tan repentina y dolorosamente, no se si mi corazón lo pueda resistir más, si sólo ella siguiera aquí a mi lado.... si sólo ella no hubiese muerto... mi vida tendría sentido.  
She's all, she's all I ever had.  
  
She's the air I breathe.  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
It's the way she makes me feel.  
  
It's the only thing that's real.  
  
It's the way she understands.  
  
She's my lover, she's my friend.  
  
And when I look into her eyes it's the way I feel inside.  
  
Like the man I want to be.  
  
She's all I ever need.  
  
Pero lo que ya pasó no puede ser cambiado, el dolor que siento ahora durará por toda mi vida, por eso me pregunto... ¿valdrá la pena vivir así?, sin ella es algo tan difícil de responder... aún recuerdo el primer beso que me dio, en la mejilla, fue una extraña sensación por que ella no acostumbraba dar esas muestras de cariño pero en el fondo me agradó muchísimo, si desde ese entonces hubiese entendido que el estremecimiento que sentí no era otra cosa que amor... hubiese pasado más tiempo con ella, pero mi corazón estaba nublado por mi razón, esa estúpida voz que me decía que ella era sólo una amiga para mí, que lo que sentía no era más que los buenos deseos que ella me quería trasmitir, además siempre me recordaba que según yo estaba enamorado de Cho Chang... ¡JA! Sí que era estúpida esa voz, después de todo Cho era sólo una chica hermosa que llamaba mi atención pero realmente nunca la conocí bien, nunca hasta aquella tarde en el lago, en el último año que ella cursaría en Hogwarts, ese día me confesó que por un tiempo me tuvo un odio sin igual por que me culpaba de la muerte de Cedric pero que ya había comprendido que yo no era el culpable, sólo una víctima más, ese preciso momento tuve una gran confusión, no por lo que Cho me estaba diciendo, después de todo ella sólo me dijo lo que sentía, sino por que al oír que ella seguía amando a Cedric no sentí que mi mundo se derrumbara, no sentía nada más que la culpa a la que ya me había acostumbrado; eso dejó mi mente en un desorden total, fue peor cuando Cho murió a manos de Voldemort, esa culpa se aumentó considerablemente, nadie podía siquiera hablarme, incluso Ron recibía un frío "déjame en paz" de mi parte cada vez que se me acercaba, sólo ella pudo sacarme de esa parte de mi vida, la culpa que sentía no desapareció pero se hizo más llevadera sólo con una pequeña pero importantísima charla que tuve con ella, que estúpido fui al no notar ni siquiera en ese momento en que ella me trajo de nuevo a la vida que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo... no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui, todo iba mucho mejor en mi vida gracias a ella, siempre al pendiente de mí, todo regresó a la normalidad lentamente hasta que inexplicablemente mi mundo se derrumbó de nuevo, ésta vez nadie había muerto, ésta vez ella me hería, ella que antes me salvó ahora me hería sin saberlo, ella estaba saliendo con mi mejor amigo, en esos momentos sólo quería golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero Ron no tenía la culpa de nada, él, a diferencia de mí , sí había tenido el valor de afrontar sus sentimientos y expresarlos, ¡y todos me creían tan valiente, no hay valentía mayor que afrontar el corazón! Pero al menos esos impulsos destructivos que tenía hacia él no duraron mucho tiempo, su relación duró como máximo un par de semanas, que irónica es la vida, algo que te duele tanto también te enseña demasiado pues a mi parecer ese sentimiento que me destrozaba me ayudó a comprender el amor que siempre le tuve... incluso inconscientemente Ron siempre me ayudó en todo momento, gracias a Dios que él sigue apoyándome ahora, aunque esté casado con Anya, quien era una gran amiga de Ginny, tenga dos pequeños revoltosos en su casa, venga otro en camino y esté haciendo su propia vida yo sé que cuento con él... que daría por estar en sus zapatos y tener a mi amada a mi lado formando una familia... pero nada puedo hacer al respecto, ella se ha ido de este mundo desde hace tanto tiempo... si tan siquiera pusiera oler de nuevo su perfume de frescas rosas, ver de nuevo el brillo de sus ojos marrones, acariciar dulcemente su tersa piel, sentir entre mis dedos su sedoso cabello castaño, tomar su mano y sentir esa seguridad que me daba, saborear sus dulces labios... sólo una vez más, me haría tan feliz disfrutar de ella de nuevo, pero eso es imposible... ella se sacrificó para que yo viviera, ese momento vive en mi mente día a día, nunca se alejará... nunca...  
  
So much time, soo much pain (but) there's one thing that still remains.  
  
(It's the) The way she cared the love we shared.  
  
And through it all she's always been there.  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had in a world so cold, so empty.  
(Flash Back) - ¡Al fin Potter!, es hora de que lo que inicié hace más de dieciséis años sea concluido, es hora de tu muerte - dijo una voz que siempre odié, Voldemort estaba enfrente de mí con su varita apuntándome directamente al rostro, mi cuerpo no me respondía, la lucha que había tenido con ese maldito de Voldemort me había dejado sin energía alguna, él estaba tan tranquilo como antes del combate pues había absorbido las energías de todos los demás en la habitación, no podía ni quería moverme - ¿Ninguna palabra antes de morir Potter? - S... si - me incorporé en contra de mi cuerpo y mi mente, todos los huesos me dolían de sobremanera pero no me importó, me giré hacia mi derecha y vi lo que minutos antes me había horrorizado, decenas de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, al principio creí que estaban muertos pero Voldemort dijo que al absorber la energía de todos ellos sólo habían quedado inconscientes , era sorprendente ver a tantas personas desmayadas en el mismo sitio, lo más sorprendente era de quienes se trataba, eran todos los mortífagos (supongo que a Voldemort no le hubiese interesado a quien tuviera que usar para llevar a cabo sus propósitos), estaban algunos de mis compañeros de Gryffindor, un valiente Slytherin que se reveló ante su padre para ayudarme y salvar a Ginny, quien también se encontraba ahí, todos mis profesores los acompañaban y al decir todos mis profesores incluyo al profesor Dumbledore, él fue la principal fuente de energía de Voldemort; cerca de él estaba mi mejor amigo, Ron, con una expresión de un dolor anterior... y más cerca que todos se encontraba ella, justo el lugar que ocupaba y ocupa en mi corazón, más cerca que ninguno; observándolos supe que sería imposible derrotar a Voldemort sin sacrificar mi vida, me sería imposible sobrevivir - Sí tengo unas últimas palabras, y no las gastaré en decirte lo que te mereces... sólo quiero decir... Adiós, adiós a todos... y decirte - en ese momento la miré, lucía tan bella como siempre - decirte que te amo, que nunca he amado de esa forma en la vida y que espero que tú sigas viviendo plenamente, no importa lo que pase - tal vez ella no me podía escuchar en ese momento pero mi mente no concebía la idea de morir sin antes despedirme de ella; después de pronunciar estas palabras estaba listo para derrotar a Voldemort sin importarme las consecuencias. Él, al ver lo que estaba diciendo comenzó a sonreír, mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa retadora que siempre mostraba cuando estaba seguro de su triunfo, pero ésta vez era la última vez que veía esa maldita sonrisa y ese horrible rostro, lo derrotara o no sería la última vez que lo vería... de hecho no volvería a ver absolutamente nada... ni a oler nada... ni a saborear nada... ni a escuchar nada... ni a sentir nada... todo acabaría, pero después de todo la muerte no parecía tan mala, tal vez ya desde antes había aceptado ese destino y lo había olvidado pues desde que tenía un año de edad alguien ya había marcado en mi frente que mi vida terminaría a muy corta edad y que mejor forma de desaparecer del mundo erradicando a un parásito como Voldemort... ya estaba dado por sentado en mi mente, pero algo me decía que no era tan fácil, en realidad era ella la que me impedía dejar este mundo, ella era la única razón que me hacía dudar en la decisión que ya había tomado... pero después de todo lo hacía por el bien del mundo y ella era la parte más importante del mundo, era por su vida y por su futuro así que... valía la pena. - Me sorprendes Potter, jamás pensé que te rendirías hasta el final, tu necedad de vivir me había parecido eterna, pero ya veo que no fue así... ¿ya no aguantas esta situación más?, pero velo por el lado amable, ya todo terminará - su voz sonaba tan decidida que por un instante mi mente se nubló, no podía reaccionar en lo absoluto, él quiso aprovecharse de esta situación y comenzó a decir las palabras que desde mi cuarto año en Hogwarts temía, ese maldito hechizo que recordaba desde pequeño, el Avada Kedavra estaba ya en la punta de su varita lista para ir hacia mí y acabar con mi vida, y así lo hizo, una horrible luz de color verde se dirigía hacia mi, con el cuerpo petrificado por la impresión o el miedo, no se decirlo, ví venir mi fin, estaba tan cerca... pero de repente esa luz se opacó, esa luz no me alcanzó, esa horrible luz dio de lleno en ella, ella que reuniendo fuerzas se había levantado sólo para ayudarme fue recibida por el Avada Kedavra, cayó en mis brazos con sólo unos cuantos segundos de aliento en su cuerpo, inexplicablemente no murió al instante como debería, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y con lágrimas en los ojos, era tal el dolor que sentía que las lágrimas estaban atrapadas y sólo podía mirarla, ella parecía agradecer mi falta de lágrimas, acarició mi mejilla y con dificultad pudo decir sus últimas palabras.  
  
- Harry... te amo - sonrió tan tiernamente como acostumbraba y continuó hablando lentamente - se que puedes derrotar a Voldemort y sobrevivir, por favor, vive cada día plenamente, no dejes que mi recuerdo derrumbe tu futuro, trata de amar a otra persona y ser feliz... prométeme que vivirás... - Pero... yo... no podré hacerlo... yo sólo te amo a ti - Promételo Harry... por favor - Lo prometo... lo prometo - Gracias... te amo - Yo también te amo... - cuando escuchó éstas palabras cerró los ojos para nunca abrirlos de nuevo, las lágrimas que estaban atrapadas en mis ojos no lo soportaron más y comenzaron a fluir, el dolor que sentí en ese momento es el más grande que alguna vez haya sentido, ya no sabía que hacer, ella era la única razón de mi vida... para mi todo había acabado, pero de repente recordé la promesa que acababa de hacer, se lo prometí a ella, tenía que cumplirla, así que dejé su cuerpo inerte en el suelo lentamente y volteé hacia Voldemort con la firme decisión de desaparecerlo, él estaba inmóvil, tal vez haya sido la impresión de que ella no había muerto al instante o algo más, nunca lo descubrí, me aproveché de lo que pasaba y lancé esa maldición que acabó con la vida de la persona que más amaba, él cayó sin una gota de vida en el cuerpo con una expresión fría en el rostro, una expresión de odio... al fin había muerto, el gran Voldemort derrotado finalmente por el famoso Harry Potter...  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had.  
  
She's the air I breathe.  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
It's the way she makes me feel.  
  
It's the only thing that's real.  
  
It's the way she understands.  
  
She's my lover, she's my friend.  
  
And when I look into her eyes it's the way I feel inside.  
  
Like the man I want to be. She's all I ever need.  
  
Desde ese día fui más famoso de lo que antes había sido, todos estaban bien y felices del final de Voldemort, todos celebraban su caída sintiéndose seguros de que él había muerto, todos tenían en su rostro una sonrisa de lado a lado que mostraba la más profunda felicidad, todos eran felices, todos menos yo... nadie pensaba en el famoso Harry Potter, nadie pensaba en lo que yo había pasado, nadie pensaba en la soledad que yo sentía y que sigo sintiendo, Ron y todos mis amigos cercanos trataron de ayudarme a superarlo pero... ¿cómo se puede superar algo como la muerte de la persona más amada en el mundo, ella era mi amiga, la persona en la que más confiaba, la persona más bella del mundo, la que me hacia reír, la que me consolaba, la que hacia que el sol tuviera una razón de salir para mí, la única voz que me hacia reaccionar en los días de reflexión, la única mirada que me mostraba todas las estrellas del firmamento, la única que con un simple beso hacia que mi día fuera maravilloso, la única que con sólo existir me daba el más maravilloso regalo del mundo, la única que me conocía mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco... mi razón de vivir? Bueno, dejo a un lado la navaja que estaba destinada a cortar mis venas para seguir esto, si, como lo leen, el famoso Harry Potter iba a suicidarse, iba, estaba dispuesto a romper la promesa que le hice a mi dulce Herm, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero no puedo decepcionarla, creo que me reuniré con ella hasta que el destino así lo disponga, no puedo defraudarla, cumpliré mi promesa hasta el final, al menos parte de ella pues nunca podré amar a nadie más, nunca podría hacerlo y nunca lo intentaré, mi corazón sólo pertenece a una mujer y aunque ella no esté aquí amaré con toda mi alma su recuerdo... así que habrá más Harry Potter por algún rato, trataré de vivir plenamente y tratar de dar lo mejor a este mundo, que aunque esté frío por su ausencia sigue ofreciéndome muchas satisfacciones, apoyaré a mis amigos y conocidos en cualquier cosa, viviré, viviré más tiempo sólo por ti, sólo por mi amada, sólo por ti HERMIONE.  
THE END  
  
¿Qué tal eh? Por favor, déjenme reviews para saber si sí les gustó y sentirme feliz, o si no les gusto y tirarme del edificio más alto de México o.O si claro... en fin, espero que les haya gustado para saber si sigo subiendo fics.  
  
ATT: ARIZ 


End file.
